Shido Itsuka
|Weight = |Blood Type = A }} is the main protagonist of the story. He possesses a strange power that allows him to seal the powers of a Spirit in his body with a kiss. Summary Adopted into the Itsuka’s family household at a very young age, Shido has been living a fairly average normal life until recently. At the start of the series and his new high school year as a 2nd year student, he accidentally stumbles into a world unknown to him or to the public for that matter of facts. Discovering the real reason behind the spacequakes and the fight between the AST and the Spirits; forcefully or voluntarily, Shido was brought into the secret organization known as Ratatoskr that is commanded by his little sister, which was also a surprise to him. With the only explanation from her being that only he can save the Spirits, Shido reluctantly joins due to his nature to help and/or save people in need. Going about with his normal life and saving Spirits is one thing, but with each new encounter and new Spirits to save, there is always some type of new hardship on Shido's mental health, since he has to deal with the opposite gender, which he does not have much experience dealing with. Appearance Shido has all the looks of an average young man in high school. With blue hair down to his neck, amber brown eyes, and has straight hair and bangs. He is usually seen wearing his school uniform. His height is stated to be 170 cm in the anime. During the events of Miku Lily, Shido crossdresses as a girl in order to interact with Miku, and he disguised himself as his alternate identity, Shiori Itsuka. During the time he crossdressed, he was seen with long blue hair, and he wore the standard female Raizen High School uniform. He also had a hair clip in the form of a flower of some sort. Personality An average young man that originally had no interests in the opposite gender until he got forced to be by his little sister. Basically, he is now forced to deal with females on a constant basis, something that he wasn't used to before. Another interesting part of Shido's personality was described by Kotori. As a result of being abandoned by his birth mother, Shido has become unusually sensitive to other people's despair. It is this empathizing nature that makes him regarded as the best person to handle the Spirits. Shido is also a very kindhearted person, and can sympathize with others; these traits are what caused most of the Spirits to fall in love with him, as the thing they seem to lack most of all has always been a person who can do exactly this: i.e. accept and understand them. Even Miku, who treated everyone like puppets, ended up changing her world view because of him. He also possesses a strong will and a friendly willingness to forgive others. He will press on to save the Spirits despite great personal risk to himself. When responding to Natsumi's comment about the trouble she caused him, he compares her actions to what he went through during all of his past attempts to help Spirits and can only call her actions childish pranks: this is a girl who nearly ruined his reputation and erased all his friends and would've then erased him had she succeeded. Despite his determination to save the Spirits, Shido's conviction has been shown to falter more than once. When learning of Kurumi's true, malicious nature, Shido was left scared and unsure on how to approach her, having developed a very strong wariness towards the "Worst Spirit". Similarily, after Mukuro outright rejected him and called his beliefs a hypocrisy during their first conversation, Shido began to question if sealing the Spirits' powers may actually be a mistake; as doing so leaves them much weaker and more vulnerable to getting captured by DEM. During times like these, Shido has often needed the advice and emotional support of those close to him in order to renew his resolve. History Background Abandoned by his birth mother, Shido was adopted into the Itsuka household at a young age. Five years ago, an incident caused Kotori to become a Spirit due to a misunderstanding on her part and was tricked into becoming one, but neither of them can remember anything about that incident until Kotori personally used her powers again five years later, which awakened those memories in both of them again. It was discovered that Shido possesses the ability to seal the powers of Spirits around the time Kotori became a Spirit, but it is not known how he got the ability in the first place. Before the incident, Shido seems to have met Origami, who lived in the same district, since she claimed to know him when they first met at the school while Shido couldn't recall anything about their meeting. During the events of Tobiichi Devil, it is later revealed that this is because Origami met the future Shido, who traveled back 5 years to the past using Kurumi's and eventually shrunk his body with Natsumi's power to find out the reason for Origami's Inversion. After saving the 11-year-old Origami from being crushed by a part of a burning building, Shido comforts Origami, who was on the verge of despair. He told her that she can give anything to him, as long as she doesn't feel despair. Origami replied that she will give him her tears, smile, happiness, enjoyment and everything with the exception of her anger towards the Spirit who killed her parents. Tohka Dead End On April 10th, Shido found himself being violently woken up by his little sister, Kotori, who had just delivered a kick onto his stomach. In response, he pretended to be possessed by the T-Virus, which would force him to tickle his little sister to death. Terrified, Kotori runs away hiding downstairs. However, after fully waking up, he clarified that it was only a joke. As they hear the news, they listen as another Spacequake had occurred within their neighborhood. Remembering the Eurasia incident from 30 years ago, Shido starts to wonder why similar incidents were happening more frequent recently. As he was preparing breakfast for both of them, Kotori made him promise to take her out to a family restaurant for a deluxe kids plate. After arriving at school, he finds that he is now in Year 2, Class 4. He is greeted by Origami, who seems to know him, despite the former does not remember any previous encounters between the two of them. Right afterwards, he is questioned by his friend Tonomachi about this, while at the same time being made fun of for his lack of interactions with the opposite gender. After classes are over, the siren for the Spacequake went off. Shido tries to call Kotori but it would not connect to her phone no matter how many times he dialed her number. After seeing from the GPS tracker in Kotori's phone that she was still at the promised family restaurant, Shido ignored the warning to go to the shelter and ran outside in an attempt to find his little sister. Soon afterwards, he is blown away by the impact of the spacequake. As he gets up, he sees a mysterious girl wearing a strange dress. The girl draws out a sword from her throne and points it towards him. Dazed by the girl’s beautiful yet sad appearance, Shido asks for the girl’s name, to which she replies that she has none. He questions the girl what she plans to do to him, which she replied that she would kill him quickly, since she viewed that he was probably going to try to kill her as well. However, the conversation is interrupted by a few humans wearing strange suits flying in the sky. Shido recognized one of them to be Origami. During the ensuing clash, he was mercilessly blown away and fainted after hitting a wall. As he was still unconscious, Shido heard a mysterious voice that sounded nostalgic to him. The voice told Shido that it was glad to see him again, and to wait a little longer since that person will not make a mistake again. After waking up, Shido finds himself on ’s medical office and greeted by Reine Murasame. Questioning the woman’s sleepy appearance, Shido is shocked to find out that she had not slept for 30 years and that she regularly consumes sleeping pills as if they were candy. After finally meeting the ship’s commander, Shido was stunned to see that it was his little sister, Kotori, and was more startled by the abrasive and harsh personality that she had. After she explained to Shido the situation regarding AST and Spirits, Kotori revealed to him that their organization, , was dedicated towards supporting him in peacefully resolving the conflict with the Spirts by dating them. While initially surprised at such an absurd method, Kotori was able to convince him based on Shido’s personal desire to save that girl. In preparation for his next encounter with the Spirit, Kotori announced the beginning of his training. The next day, Shido is confronted by Origami, who asked him why he was at the site of the spacequake yesterday. After responding that he was looking for his little sister, Shido agrees to keep Origami’s activity with AST a secret. After this, Shido heard from Origami that her parents died 5 years because of the actions of a Spirit. After finishing the conversation with Origami, Shido heard a large noise coming from a person falling down and it turns out to be Reine who has become the new Physics teacher at Shido’s school. On the way to the Physics room, they are soon joined by Kotori, who switched to her sadistic personality as soon as she put on her on her black ribbons. The two state that they are beginning Shido’s torture; or rather training, as Reine quickly corrects herself. In order to convince Shido to take his training, Kotori starts revealing embarrassing secrets from his past, like how he once created a secret technique called "Roaring Flash Blast Wave". For the next week, Shido was forced to play "Fall In Love, My•Little•Shido", a 15+ dating simulation game personally created . After completing the game, Kotori announces the second part of Shido's training, forcing him to flirt with actual girls in preparation for the Spirits. The first person he was forced to go after was the teacher of his school, Tamae. He heard from Reine on the intercom, that he should tell her that he wants to marry her. The results were a success and Shido ends up having to run away from an overly excited teacher. After fleeing and apologizing to Tamae, Shido ends up running into Origami. Kotori then tells Shido that he must continue his training with Origami. As they started to converse, Shido started to recognize that Origami had a stalker like behavior around him, with Origami saying that she would always look at him during class. Despite being forced to say things like he smelled her gym clothes, Origami remained emotionless and said that she did the same things as well. Despite how awkward the conversation went, Origami still accept Shido's request for a date, much to Shido's surprise. However, their conversation was interrupted by the sound of the spacequake alarm. Kotori then told Shido the location of the Spirit's arrival: Raizen High School. As Shido prepares to confront the Spirit, Kotori announces to him the members of the crew that will support him, prompting Shido to question if he will be taking advice from perverts. As Shido arrives at the classroom, the Spirit immediately sends a shot that flies past his cheek. Shido follows the 's crew advice for flirting the Spirit, but it only seemed to further agitate her. After seeing the sad expression on her face, Shido immediately rushes to tell her that he had come to talk with her and that he will not deny her existence. As they started their conversation, Shido realizes that the girl did not have a name, to which she asked Shido for one in order to help start their conversation move along. Originally, he followed 's suggestion for the name Tome, but she fires another missed shot at him, feeling that the name was somehow mocking her. Eventually, they settled with the name Tohka, naming her after the tenth day of April, the day where they first met. Shido then writes on the blackboard, teaching Tohka how to write her new name. However, the conversation is interrupted by AST, who had started firing a barrage of bullets to the classroom in order to lure the Spirit outside. Despite Tohka saying that Shido should leave now since he could get hurt in the crossfire, Shido resolves to stay and answer Tohka's questions. Tohka's powers shielded the two from the bullets, buying him the time to answer all of her questions. He asked her what kind of being she was, to which Tohka replies that she's not sure herself because her memories are all blurry and unclear. As Shido prepares to invite Tohka for a date, Origami sees Shido inside the building and rushes in to try and save him. However, Tohka responds by summoning her angel , causing a large explosion within the room. Shido is then retrieved by 's teleporter before he could get injured by the impact. The next day, Shido stares at his school, which had been temporarily closed due to the damages sustained yesterday. As he briefly reminiscence what happen yesterday, he becomes lost in his thoughts as a voice starts to repeat his name. As it turns out it was Tohka, who was starting to get annoyed that Shido was ignoring her. Shido is surprised at Tohka's sudden appearance, since the spacequake alarm didn't sound yet. As Shido asks why Tohka was here, she replies that he was the one who had invited her to a date. However, Tohka's unusable appearance starts to attract a crowd, so Shido takes them both to a backyard alley to continue their discussion. Shido then asks where did Tohka disappear to after yesterday. Tohka replies that she just naturally disappeared, comparing it to moving from this world into a different space. When Shido asks what kind of space this is, Tohka responds that she's not sure. The moment she enters there, she naturally falls into a sleep like state and is forcibly woken up when she returns back into this world. When Shido asks if today was different, she replies with a blushed expression and averts her glance, telling Shido that she doesn't know. As Tohka demands to the know the definition of a date, to which Shido answers that it's when a boy and a girl go out to have fun together. Curious, Tohka agrees to the date. But before they leave, Shido tells her that she should change her clothes, since they attract to much unwanted attention. Shido then stops Tohka from stunning at a random pedestrian for her clothes, telling her that it would be doing the same thing that AST does to her. Relenting, Tohka then breaks apart her Astral Dress, and changes her appearance to match that of the school uniform from Shido's school. The beginning of the date consists of Shido mostly buying Tohka various assortment of foods to eat. Shido and Tohka eventually head to the same family restaurant that both Reine and Kotori were at. Despite being shocked that the two are together, Kotori quickly decides a course of action. Disguising herself as a waitress, Reine leaves him a message that he should continue as usual and that the crew will support him for the remainder of the date. The rest of the date consisted of various activities planned by . Eventually, Shido takes Tohka to a park that had a great overview of the city during the sunset. Here, Tohka tells Shido that she had a great time. Shido asks if she still thinks that everyone here was out to kill her, to which Tohka voiced her surprise at how nice everyone was to her. As Shido asks Tohka if she thinks that he is working with AST, Tohka replies embarrassingly that Shido is to kind for that, at the very least he would be definitely someone whose relatives were taken hostage and threatened. But then, she painfully tells him to not make her think of him as an enemy. Tohka tells Shido that she understands AST's thoughts now. The world was so beautiful, and every time the she appeared, she destroys a part of that world. Tohka gives Shido a sad look, and tells him that it was probably for the best if she didn't exist. Shido quickly responds that today was different, she didn't causes a spacequake. However, Tohka replies back that the amount of times she appears is random. Refusing to give up, Shido tells Tohka that it's okay for her to live in this world, and that he will accept her no matter how much the world rejects her. As Shido offers her hand to Tohka, he suddenly notices a light pointing at Tohka's face. Pushing Tohka out of the way, Shido takes the sniper round meant for Tohka. Soon afterwards, the wounds on Shido's body start to heal because of a mysterious flame. Shido is then recovered by and is told that Tohka is going berserk because of her seeing Shido die protecting her. The crew then decides to throw Shido out of the ship and towards Tohka. As Shido falls from the sky, he is caught by Tohka, who asks tearfully if it is really him. Shido responds that it is him. However, at the moment Tohka tells him that has reached its crtical state, and she needs to release the energy inside. Remembering what Kotori told him, Shido tells Tohka to kiss him. Asking Shido what a kiss is, Shido embarrassingly replies that its when you press your lips together. Immediately, after this, Tohka's inquisitiveness kicks in and she kisses Shido instead. The kiss causes Tohka's Angel and Astral Dress to disappear, leaving her naked as she descends towards the ground with Shido. Confused and embarrassed, Tohka clings onto Shido, telling him to stay in that position, since others will be able to see. She then asks Shido if he will take her out on another date again. Upon hearing Shido's affirmative response, Tohka gives out a warm smile. After the weekend had past, Shido returns to school, as usual, bemoaning that he hasn't seen Tohka since the incident, as she had to undergo various medical check ups by . Origami appears at school covered in bandages and apologizes to Shido about accidentally shooting him. As rumors start to spread around his classmates, Shido quickly accepts the apology to avoid causing a scene. At that moment, Tohka transfers into Shido's class as a new student. She tells Shido that Reine created fake documents and a family name for her and that over 99% of her power has disappeared, so she isn't viewed as a threat to the world anymore. However, as she notices Origami, she yells at why she was there. As the two glared at each other, Tamae-sensei tries to diffuse the situation by telling Tohka the location of her seat. However, Tohka tells her its unnecessary, and quickly moved her seat next to Shido. Despite feeling relieved that this was the best outcome, with both Origami and Tohka being alive and okay, Shido still felt that something was wrong as he was showered with strange looks from both sides. Yoshino Puppet While at school, Shido is presented by cookies that Tohka made during home economics. As he agrees to eat a cookie, he struggles to avoid the looks of jealousy that his classmates are sending to him. At that moment, a fork appears and breaks apart the cookie that is in his hand. Origami arrives, telling Shido that Tohka's cookies were unhygienic, so he should eat her cookies instead. In order to avoid hurting either girl's feelings, Shido ends up having to eat both of their cookies at the same time. As Shido was returning from school, he let out a large sigh and slowly starts to drag his feet like an old man. Despite being grateful that things were not as violent as before, he still wondered if Origami and Tohka could ever stop quarreling. At that moment, a large amount of rainfall started pouring from the sky. As Shido started to run for shelter, he stops after seeing a girl who was wearing a hood with rabbit ears and a comical puppet at her left hand. As the girl slips and falls to the ground, Shido rushes over and offers his aid. As he asks if she was injured, the girl suddenly moves a way, timidly asking Shido to not hurt her. Confused by the girl's behavior, Shido notices the puppet on the ground and asks if it is hers. He slowly drops the puppet next to her after seeing that the girl wanted the puppet back, but was to scared to approach him. After slowly retrieving the puppet, the girl uses ventriloquism to communicate with him, calling him a lucky pervert before leaving. Despite having more questions for the girl, Shido notices that his clothes were getting drenched, and quickly continued his walk back home. After arriving back home, Shido notes from the shoes outside that Kotori had finally returned back home. While he notes that Kotori was probably busy with her duties, Shido thinks to himself that he doesn't like seeing her attend school normally. As Shido goes to the bathroom to change, he is surprised to see Tohka there, who quickly throws him out of the room. As Kotori arrives back home, Shido asks her why Tohka is here. Reine and Kotori explain that there is a path existing between him and Tohka right now. When Tohka's mental state is disturbed, her powers will come flowing back to her, and Tohka seems most happy when she is with Shido. Also, Kotori tells him that Tohka is here for his training, and that there are other Spirits that he has to save. As he struggles to keep up with everything, Shido asks her what excatly is , why she entered such an organization, and the reason behind his powers. Shido is told by Kotorit responds that was created to provide the Spirits a happy life, and that she was recruited by them 5 years ago. Shido voices her disbelief, as she was only 8 at that time. Shido questions if is responsible for her double personality, to which Kotori says that he is being rude. In response, Kotori states that obtained a boom 5 years ago when they discovered a person who had the ability to seal the power of a Spirit. As Shido asks Kotori why he has this power, Kotori replies that they don't know for now. Shido attempts to press the matter, but ultimately relents when he saw Kotori's gloomy expression. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Volume 1-14 ***Date A Live Encore ***Date A Live Encore 2 ***Date A Live Encore 3 ***Date A Live Encore 4 *Anime **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live: Episode 1-12 ***Date A Live OVA ***Date A Live II: Episode 1-10 ***Date A Live OVA 2 *Manga **Date A Live (2012) ***''Appearances:'' Chapter 1-6 **Date A Live (2013-2014) ***''Appearances:'' Chapter 1- *Game: **Date A Live: Rinne Utopia **Date A Live: Ars Install **Date A Live Twin Edition: Rio Reincarnation *Movie: **Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement Powers and Abilities S.gif|Shidou summons Sandalphon for the first time B.gif|Shidou using Sandalphon for the first time S 2.gif|Shidou summons Sandalphon for the second time S b.gif|Shidou fights back Shidou.gif|Shidou using Sandalphon to parry Nehema's beam. Shielding.gif|Shidou unleashing Zadkiel to protect Miku D.gif|Shidou determined to stop Kerubiel De.gif|Shidou determined to block Kerubiel's final attack Shidou and Mayuri.gif|Shidou setting Mayuri free. Shido has the mysterious, and unique ability to seal the powers of the Spirits into his own body, which was first discovered sometime in the past when Kotori was turned into a Spirit. To use his ability to seal a Spirit’s power, the Spirit in question must meet a certain condition or requirement. Those conditions or requirements are that, the Spirit in question must show affection, trust, closeness, and/or intimacy towards Shido. Once these conditions of affection are high enough between Shido and the Spirit, he can seal their power by kissing them on the lips. Due to the sheer amount of Spirit energy sealed inside of his body (presently 8 Spirits worth), Shido has been shown to possess a level of protection or outright immunity towards the abilities of other Spirits, being able to withstand Kurumi's City of Devouring Time as well as being completely unaffected by Miku's Solo. Should the Spirits' emotions become unstable enough, their powers will begin to return to them and leave Shido. This means he'll have to seal them again should their powers fully return to them, but usually this only results in the Spirits temporarily regaining portions of their original power. However, as shown in the cases of Kotori, and much later on Tohka, it is possible for the Spirits to take back their full powers without the need to become emotionally unstable. Kotori seems to be capable of choosing exactly how much of her powers she takes back from him at any given time and so far most of the Spirits have managed to figure out how to form partial Astral Dresses, with varying results. Shido can also “borrow” the power of a Spirit he has sealed, which explains the nature of his regenerative abilities.The borrowing works primarily as if a Spirit were to manifest an Angel, Shido can not nonetheless call forth and wield an Angel as easily. While he has tapped into the powers of many other Angels, has been the only Angel that he has physically manifested. Whenever tapping into the power of the Angels, the color of his eyes change from brown to gold. Besides sealing and summoning, whenever Shido manifests or uses the power of an Angel, his body is intoxicated with great physical and mental pain. The Angels wielded by Spirits are not meant to be used by humans, which is why he suffers a great deal of damage to his body when using his powers. The damage can be healed by ; however, Shido still feels the pain dealt to his body. Throughout the story, Shido has steadily progressed in his ability to utilize the powers that he has sealed. During, early December, Shido lost control due to a disruption in the path of Spirit mana circulating throughout his body. The overload of mana and his fever caused him to enter an intoxicated state with lower inhibitions than his usual self. During this state he was able to perform superhuman feats during his physical examination, despite feeling exhausted. Outsiders observed his behavior to be like a Spirit that could not control her powers. Nevertheless, the state also resulted in an increased control over all of his sealed Spirit powers. This allowed him to use the powers of multiple Angels at once, seemingly without repercussions before his powers completely overheated. During this time, he was able to create his own original attack: “Roaring Flash Blast Wave!”, a technique named by himself back in his middle school years. The blast released from his hands was enough to completely destroy the Bandersnatch units sent to attack him. Shido called this technique. This technique is comparable to the energy beams released from Tohka’s and Origami’s . During the battle to save Nia, his body remembered the feeling of controlling the Spirit powers flowing inside of him. This caused him to be able to willfully manifest numerous Angels at the same time. However, the fatigue of using powers beyond human comprehension was still present, requiring him to use a combination of and to mitigate the pain and damage dealt to him. So far, Shido has gained the following Angels: Angel: Sandalphon (鏖殺公 (サンダルフォン), Ousatsukou, lit., ("Throne of Annihilation") Weapon: Broadsword Real owner: Tohka Yatogami Shido first summoned when he was cursing his uselessness after Tohka was defeated by Ellen. It is currently the most used and the only Angel that has been physically manifested by him. is a big broadsword with both close and long-range capabilities if used well by the wielder. In Shido's case, he cannot bring himself to use the sword at its maximum potential due to the pain it caused to his body. Unlike Tohka who can swing the sword as many times as she pleases, Shido can barely swing it a few times before his body breaks down. Angel: Camael (灼爛殲鬼 (カマエル) Shakuran Sen'oni, lit., ("Burning Annihilating Demon") Weapon: Halberd Real owner: 'Kotori Itsuka Shido has not wielded this Angel but he has used its healing ability. In Kotori's hands, the Angel takes the form of a halberd which slashes with great force. One of its "sub-skills" is healing, which can be used by both Shido and Kotori. In Shido's case, it is an automatic "tool" that activates whenever Shido receives a fatal wound. This ability is also useful for Shido because it heals his damaged body from the usage of . However, the pain and fatigue from using other powers is still felt. 'Angel: Zadkiel (氷結傀儡 (ザドキエル) , Hyouketsu Kugutsu, lit., ("Freezing Puppet") Weapon: Puppet Real owner: Yoshino Shido utilizes the power of by causing ice to manifest. Shido first activated the powers of this Angel by creating a wall of ice to protect Miku from an attack made by Tohka in her Inverse state. During the battle against the monsters coming from Nia's , Shido consciously uses to freeze the monsters' legs to the the ground. During the time when his powers went out of control, he was able to willingly cause snowfall and create beautiful candles made out of ice. Angel: Haniel (贋造魔女 (ハニエル) , Ganzou Majo, lit., ("Witch of Forgery") Weapon: Broom Real owner: 'Natsumi Shido uses 's powers to transform both himself and his surroundings. When he traveled back to the past, he accidentally turned into his younger-self in order to fool his neighbor. During the time period when his powers went out of control, Shido shows a great flexibility when using 's powers. When he was cornered by the sealed Spirits, he summoned the mirror to transform everyone around him (including himself) into Shiori to make a way for his escape. Later, during his dates, he used the power to dress himself up in a swimsuit and tuxedo. 'Angel: Raphael (颶風騎士 （ラファエル), Gufuu Kishi , lit., ("Hurricane Knight") Weapon: * Combined: Bow and Arrow ** Kaguya: Lance ** Yuzuru: Pendulum Real owner: 'Yamai grants Shido the power to control the wind. This wind is very powerful and has been used to blast away the enemies that were either standing in his way or ambushing him. When he lost control of his powers, Shido was able to use to manipulate the air currents, so that he could glide through the sky. Later, during the fight to save Nia, he consciously uses to blow away the monsters that were blocking his way. 'Angel: Gabriel (破軍歌姫 （ガブリエル） , Hagun Utahime , lit., "Army-Breaking Songstress") Weapon: Organ Real owner: 'Miku Izayoi During the time when he lost control of his powers, Shido was able to use to brainwash a crowd of people into serving as a distraction for him. As he was using multiple Angels at once, he uses Miku's as a pain reliever song for both himself and Nia. 'Angel: Metatron (絶滅天使 （メタトロン）, Zetsumetsu Tenshi, lit., "Angel of Extinction") Weapon: Crown 'Real owner: '''Origami Tobiichi Shido only used this Angel once and it was just to dodge an incoming attack from Ellen. It is the same transporting skill Origami uses when she is about to get hit and turns into light and teleports somewhere else. However, the ability has a limited range. Quotes * (To Tohka Yatogami) ''“If they reject you! Then more than all of them combined! I will accept you!” ''Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 5 * (To Yoshino) ''“I will definitely, find Yoshinon. And…………hand it over to you. That is not all. I will make Yoshinon no longer need to protect you. You no longer need to go through those painful or scary things. I won't let them near you. I will—become, your hero.” Light Novel Volume 2, Chapter 3 *(To Kurumi Tokisaki) “It’s true that I cannot tolerate what you have done. It won’t be enough to atone even if you used your entire lifetime! However......! You must have mistaken something, Kurumi! I have a reason that I must save you.....!” Light Novel Volume 3, Chapter 5 *(To Kotori Itsuka) “Kotori!......Those ribbons, really suit you!” Light Novel Volume 4, Epilogue * (To Yamai Sisters) “——I'm sorry but, I've only been given three choices to choose from for a long time.………….I can't allow, to have it only be two choices.” Light Novel Volume 5, Chapter 5 * (To Miku Izayoi) “Yo……….Miku, you okay?....I----promised.” Light Novel Volume 7, Chapter 10 *(To Reine Murasame) “That was amazing, Reine-san. It’s like you're a mother.” Light Novel Volume 9, Chapter 6 * (To Origami Tobiichi) “I will take on your sadness…….! I will stop your anger……..! If you are at a loss, come to me! Use me if you face a hopeless situation! I won’t mind if you throw everything at me! So, so----Whatever you do----please don’t feel despair……..!” Light Novel Volume 11, Chapter 6 * (To Phantom) “Thinking about it. Who the hell… am I? What the hell is this power?” Light Novel Volume 11, Chapter 7 * (To the sealed Spirits) “Until now, I have been making everyone fall for me to seal their Reiryoku.-----in that case, now it’s everyone’s turn to make me fall for you.” Light Novel Volume 12, Chapter 2 * (To Mana Takamiya) “I was… worried about you. Ever since you've been kidnapped by those DEM guys… but I'm glad… I'm really glad. Mio ......Didn’t that person help you out?” Light Novel Volume 12, Chapter 5 * (To Nia Honjou) “If you want to take a look, then just do it! If you wanted to investigate about me, then do as you like! But still! I won’t hate you!” Light Novel Volume 13, Chapter 4 Trivia *Shido has two little sisters. Kotori Itsuka as his foster sister and Mana Takamiya as his real sister. Both Shido and Mana have amnesia about their pasts, while both Shido and Kotori had their memories of 5 years ago erased by Phantom. *Westcott seems to know Shido's true identity, calling him by his real surname, "Takamiya", before retreating near the end of Volume 7 (Season 2: Episode 10 in the anime). *Shido is the one who gave the black ribbons to Kotori due to the day being her birthday after he sealed her powers in the past. *His family name "Itsuka" means "Five Streams/Rivers". *His first name means "Samurai's Code", a reference to his loyal personality and dedicated nature. *The number 11 (十一) can be derived from breaking apart the first character (士) in his given name. *Due to a promise to Tohka that he wouldn't kiss any other girl besides her, Shido always tries to seal a Spirit's powers when Tohka isn't looking. Unfortunately for Shido, Tohka always ends up walking onto the scene as it happens. **Tohka ended up walking in on the Yamai twins' powers being sealed. **This happened again when Miku's power was being sealed in the anime. **It happened a third time with Natsumi after stopping the artificial satellite from crashing onto Tenguu city. ***In all three cases, they kissed him when he wasn't expecting it. **As of Volume 12, Tohka is now aware that Shido can only seal Spirits through a kiss. Although she tells him he'll have to kiss her 7 times to make up for it. *Shido couldn't recall the meeting with Origami even though she claimed to know him when they first met. In Volume 11 it is revealed that this is because she first met him when he traveled back 5 years into the past. **Shido was also indirectly responsible for creating her new personality after her parents were killed. * According to the 4-koma comic from Ars Install novel, Rinne is the type of girl that Shido likes. References }} Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Ratatoskr Category:Student Category:Mystery Category:Movie Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Main Movie Characters Category:Raizen High School